


Introductions

by thatonekid_gotakunerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'll write it better next time I swear, Not sure if I ship Eileen and Sam as a ship or a bro-ship, Other, So it's bad, also I ship destiel, and I created a new species, but in this fic you have to squint - really hard - to see it, either way they're cute, let me know, maybe it'll be a series thing, need to write that better too, the OCs are Nymphs, the relationships are bad, they're called Nymphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid_gotakunerd/pseuds/thatonekid_gotakunerd
Summary: In which Sam and Dean meet a new type of monster - the Nymphs, the little siblings of the angels and the demons. Cas is concerned, and the brother's don't want to work the case alone.It takes place post BMoL, but Eileen and Cas are still alive (and Cas had his wings, because I can't bear to write him without his wings).





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry about the OCs. Hopefully they don't suck. I'm new to fanfiction (writing - not reading. I'm old hat at reading it : ) so constructive criticism is always appreciated. This one focused more on plot and less on character development. I'm considering it as the first to a series, though, so the rushed plot's kind of necessary. Enjoy (hopefully)

          Wind howled around him, but he barely heard it as he stood on the edge of the cliff. Instead, he heard the urgent voice,  calling him to action. He was so scared, but he knew what he had to do. He had to jump. It was the only way to safety. He didn't know why, what he was so afraid of, but it didn't matter. He took one last took at the midnight sky, partially hidden by the fog and clouds, and tumbled into the frothing sea. He thought he heard another, a desperate voice, cry out as he dropped, but it was too late. He was falling. Not quite understanding why, he sobbed in relief and misery with the urgent voice above as he fell.

. . .

 

"Dean, check this out," Sam said.  
          "What is it?"  
          "I think it's a case."  
          "Why?" Dean asked, reading over his shoulder. "Those are suicides."  
          "Yeah, one nightly, from the same cliff, for a week." Sam said. "And look at the names."  
          "Those are all hunters." Dean breathed. "What could be killing hunters?"  
          "Look at the article - it says that people nearby heard voices. They described them like sirens."  
          "But that can't be; we know sirens don't actually sing..."  
          "There's a story-" Cas was standing behind him.  
          "God-" Dean took a breath. "What story?"  
          "It's only a rumor. In Heaven, there were stories about a third race, besides angels and demons. The Nymphs were supposed to be neuteral - to protect humans from demons and angels."  
          "But what does that have to do with Seattle?" Sam asked.  
          "No one's seen Nymphs for centuries, but supposedly, they were hypnotic."  
          "Like what? Like Medusa?"  
          "No, Dean. She turned people to stone." Sam corrected. "But if they're supposed protect humans, why would they cause suicides?"  
          "Just before Nymphs disappeared, angels figured out how to crack their code. The archangels claimed they were fixing the Nymphs, that Earth had corrupted them, but after the archangels were done, the Nymphs just ... vanished."  
          "And you think they've gone bad or something?"" Dean asked.  
          "I think they're dangerous."  
          "Well, we're going." Dean said. "If these Nymphs are hunting hunters, they needed to be stopped."

. . .

          The drive in the Impala was silent. Both Sam and Dean felt like they had to go, but they had no idea what they were walking into. It was becoming an increasingly familiar feeling. When they finally arrived in Seattle, it was getting late. They parked the Impala at the first dingy motel they found, and ordered food in. Sam was still attempting to find to information on Nymphs. Aside from Greek Mythology, there was very little information.  
          "Do you think Greek Mythology is reliable, if these Nymphs are somehow related to angels?" Sam asked.  
          Dean shrugged. He had started out browsing through Greek Mythology semi-helpfully. As he'd found out, though, some of the images were pretty ... pornographic. To say the least, he was distracted.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and drew their guns, carefully approaching the locked door. Sam looked at Dean. _One_ , he mouthed, _two, three!_ He pulled open the door and found himself staring at a short, curly-haired girl. Her hazel-green eyes widen at the sight of the gun. She motioned, semi-frantically for him to put the gun down.  
          "Who are you?" Dean growled.   
          She turned toward him, blinking at the second gun. She let out a short sigh, and then raised her hands slowly, a universal gesture for don't shoot. She pointed at Sam with her left hand, flicked her index finger up by her temple, then slowly rotated her hands around each other, eyebrows raised in an unmistakable question.  
          "Uhh," Dean looked to Sam.  
          After meeting Eileen, Sam had learned to recognise some basic signs. He was pretty sure the girl was asking if he understood her, but he wasn't quite sure how to respond.  
          "Are you deaf?" He asked, making sure to face her fully.  
          She shook her head, scrunching up her noise slightly. She paused a moment and then pointed to her throat.  
          "Mute?" Dean guessed.  
          She raised her right hand moving it in a so-so or sort of motion.  
          "Sort of mute? What does that mean?"  
          Instead of responding, the girl took a step back, eyes wide, but she wasn't looking at Dean. She was staring behind him.  
          "Sam, Dean, get away from her!" Cas growled.  
          Dean turned. Sam saw instant panic across the brunette's face. She started signing again, but it was almost frenzied, and much to fast for Sam to attempt to understand.  
          "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down," he tried.  
          But as Castiel took a step forward, she stumbled back further, nearly tripping off the porch steps, before scrambling backwards and fleeing down the drive of the motel.  
          "What the hell, Cas?" Dean asked.  
          "She was dangerous."  
          "What?"  
          "That was a Nymph, Dean. Didn't you see her skin?"  
          "It was brown. Are you telling me all brown people are Nymphs?"  
          "Dean, no," Sam said. "Cas wasn't talking about the colour. When she freaked out, her skin got ... barky."  
          "Barky?"  
          "She could have hypnotised you both." Cas cut in.  
          Sam considered. He supposed Castiel was right, but, "It doesn't feel like she was trying to. I mean, Nymphs hypnotise with their voices, right? And she didn't say a word. She learned sign language to avoid it."   
          "But why was she here?" Dean asked.  
          Sam shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think she's going to come back while Cas is here though. She seemed terrified of you."  
          "I can't leave you alone with her." Cas said. "I'm the only one she can't hynpotise."  
          "Okay, so we trick her." Dean said. "Wait for her to come back, and then summon Cas."  
          "How do you know she'll come back?" Castiel asked.  
          "She had something to tell us," Sam said. "I think she needs to come back."

. . .

 

          As it turned out, Sam was right. The next day - after Castiel had left - there was tentative knock on the door. Sam pulled it open.  
          The Nymph glared at the gun. She made a lowering motion with her hands.  
          "Okay," Sam said, slowly lowering the gun.  
          She smiled slightly, seemingly full of nervous tension. She lifted her hands, showing a notebook she had brought. She opened it and quickly wrote something. She held the notebook for them to see. On it, in large clear letters, she had written-   
          _Hello. I'm sorry about the confusion._  
          "It's okay," Sam said. "You're a Nymph, right?"  
_Yes. I was unprepared before because I was upset._  
          "You know, we know someone who understands sign language. Would that be easier?"  
          Surprise flitted momentarily across her face. _If it's convenient for them, sure._  
          "Great." Dean said. "We'll Skype her, see if she can come down. But first, why don't you tell us what's got you so bothered."  
          "Come on in," Sam said.  
          She took a breath, and stepped inside the motel. Sam tried to close the door gently behind her, but she still jumped as the door clicked shut. She looked like she was determining whether or not to run.  
          _You're here about the suicides, right?_ She wrote.  
          "What do you know about that?" Dean asked.  
          Of course, that was the moment Castiel decided to appear. The Nymph immediately panicked. She turned to the door that was now closed behind her, eyes wild, practically hyperventilating. Sam put his hand against the door. She turned to glare at him, looking betrayed and completely terrified.  
          "It's fine. He's a friend." Dean said.  
          She wrote something in sharp, harsh lines. _He. Is. An. ANGEL._  
          "I won't harm you," Castiel said, stepping forward.  
          She stepped back, eyes scanning his face quickly.  
          "Just tell us what's wrong," Sam prompted.  
A muscle in her jaw twitched, but hesitantly, she looked down at the notebook in her hands. _I need your help. The suicides - they're being caused by a friend of mine,_  
          "What?" Dean growled.  
          She held up a hand for them to wait. _It's not his fault. He's being controlled by an angel._  
          She glanced nervously at Castiel as she held up the notebook.   
          "What do you mean?" He asked.  
          She looked confused. _The rewiring. The archangels rewired us to obey them. They thought we'd gotten too ... out of hand._  
          "So, you need our help because..."  
          She took a steadying breathe. _I can't fight an angel with this coding in my head. Kye doesn't want to do this. I need to help him._  
          "What does the angel want?"  
          The Nymph shook her head, shrugging. She didn't know.  
          "Who is the angel?" Cas asked.  
          Slowly, left hand shaking slightly, she wrote a name- _Remiel._  
          "I don't know him." Castiel sounded concerned.  
          _I didn't either._ She snorted. _Apparently, he's decided to start murdering hunters._  
          She cocked her head suddenly, quickly writing- _It's started again. I need to go._  
          She dropped the notepad, and pulled the door opened, slipping past Sam. Once again, he could see the almost bark-like quality of of her dark skin.  
          "Well?" Dean said. "We need to go after her."  
          "No," Cas said. "You could be hypnotised."  
          "Earplugs," Sam replied. "We could wear earplugs."  
          It took time to fashion earplugs that could truly block the Winchesters' hearing, and by then, the Nymph was out of sight. Of course, it didn't really matter. Dean was almost positive she would be at the cliffs. _It's started again._ The three of them took the Impala and drove to the cliffs. As they got closer, Dean almost imagined he could hear voices. Hear wasn't the right word - it was more like he could feel them - feel the vibrations through the earplugs. There was a man standing on the cliffside, and two Nymphs. Dean could feel them shouting at each other, against each other.  
          One was the Nymph who'd showed up on their doorstep; the other was a boy, with the same tan, elfish features and short curly hair. He was desperate, anxious; they both were. Sam and Dean got out of the car, guns raised.  
          The girl screamed. They couldn't really hear her, but the word was unmistakable on her lips- _NO!_ She cried.   
          The other Nymph faced her, eyes wide and accusatory.  
          The girl turned back to the man on the cliff, talking to him. It felt like the air pressure changed. The man stumbled back away from the edge.  
          The boy was yelling at the girl; they could feel the anger. But at least he'd lost his concentration. The man turned towards them, staring open-mouthed.  
          "Go! Get out of here," Sam yelled. There was no hypnotism in his voice, but the man fled without hesitation.  
          The boy Nymph collapsed, seemingly in pain. The girl stepped forward, calling to him, but he disappeared, literally blowing away in the tumbling wind. The girl collapsed forward, her head falling in her hands. After a moment, she raised her head. She raised her hands in an unmistakable _what-the-hell?_ gesture.  
          "Hey," Dean said. "You asked for our help."  
          She huffed, rolling her eyes. She gestured to the car.  
          "Right. Let's go back to home base," Sam said.  
The brother headed back to the car, and she followed. When she saw that she was supposed to sit next to Castiel, she looked petrified. Nevertheless, she stiffly sat down and closed the door. Castiel looked over at her, but she refused to meet his eyes, sitting as close to the opposite door as possible. When they finally got to the motel, she barely waited for the Impala to stop before getting out, backing away from the angel who got out on the other side. Sam opened the motel door and motioned everyone inside. He closed the door after them.  
          "So what happened?" He asked the Nymph. "Will that guy be okay?"  
          _Probably._ The Nymph wrote. _But I'm more worried about Kye._  
          "The other kid?"  
          _We stopped him. That means he failed. Remiel's going to be very angry._  
          "What about that disappearing act he pulled?"  
          She shook her head. _That wasn't him. That was Remiel's power._  
          "Hey," Sam said. "What's your name?"  
          She glanced nervously at Castiel, like she'd been avoiding it. After a moment, she sighed and wrote - _Aneia_.  
          "Aneia," Sam said. "It's pretty."  
          Her eyebrows rose sarcastically. _Why do you want to know?_  
          "Because, we can't just call you the Nymph. Now, come on we need a plan."  
          _I can try to figure out where they are._  
          "How?" Dean asked.  
          She looked back at Castiel. They could tell she wasn't happy that he was there. She still seemed scared of him.  
          "It'll be okay," Sam said. "You can tell us."  
          She took a deep breath and refocused on the notepad. _We have our own version of Angel Radio. It's not as clear or as powerful, but_  
          She flipped the page.  
          "You think you can find him that way," Dean said pre-emptively.  
          She nodded.  
          "Okay. Sure."  
          She nodded again, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After about ten minutes, her eyes flickered open. Quickly she scribbled something on the notepad and turned it around.  
_1782 Hamlin Street_  
          "That's where they are?"  
          She nodded, but she seemed a little uncertain. There was a knock on the door.  
          Sam pulled it open to see Eileen.  
          "Hi," she said. "Can I come in?"

          "Sure," Sam said, smiling.  
          Aneia looked at Eileen before writing, who's this?  
          "I'm Eileen," she said. "Sam texted me."  
          "She knows sign language," Sam explained.  
          Understanding dawned on her face. She turned to Eileen.  
          "Thanks for coming," Eileen translated. "It's really no problem," she said to Aneia.  
          "So what's going on?" Eileen asked.  
          Aneia waved to get her attention. She quickly caught Eileen up on the situation. Sam watched the conversation in mild fascination, trying to see what he could understand, but Dean was watching Cas.  
He seemed unsettled, and then angry.           "She's hypnotising her," Cas growled.  
          Aneia turned towards him, shaking her head.  
          "That's not possible," Eileen translated her frantic motions. "I'm not using my voice."  
          "Maybe," Sam said gently. "It's not just your voice. It's you."  
          Aneia's hands fell to her sides. She picked up the notepad again.  
          _So, you're saying, I've always been hypnotic._ _People just didn't understand me well enough to care?_  
          Eileen snorted. "Story of my life," she said.  
Aneia smiled weakly. She looked lost, like she'd made an actual connection only to have it ripped away. Eileen looked like she understood the feeling.   
_I guess I'll stick to paper then._ Aneia wrote.  
          "But I didn't feel hypnotised."  
          Aneia nodded. _You wouldn't,_ she wrote. _what we do - you wouldn't feel like you were in a trance._  
_It makes you feel our emotions with us. It's like an extreme form of empathy. It's even stronger with genuine feelings._  
          "So why doesn't it work with writing?"  
_Excuse me for not being a master of making words come alive. Normally, I'm trying to do the opposite._  
          "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Because I could practically hear the sarcasm in that."  
          She frowned slightly.  
          "So you're hunting an angel?" Eileen prompted.  
          Aneia nodded. _And Kye knows sign language, too, but he probably won't think to speak it. He doesn't know you're deaf._  
          "Wait, you two both speak sign language?" Sam asked.  
_ASL, yes_. Aneia wrote.  
          "Then how did you never figure out it hypnotised people? Can Nymphs not be hypnotised?"  
_I don't really know how accurate that term is. And Nymphs do influence each other's feelings. We can just_  
_sort of tell which feelings are ours, and which are from another Nymph._  
          "Hmh." Sam said. "That's ... useful."  
          _Yeah, I guess._  
          She paused for a moment, considering. _There's something else you should know._ She looked straight at Castiel. _Angels can be hypnotised, too._  
          "What?" Cas growled.  
_You're not._ She put up her hands defensively. _I'm just saying._  
          Then she tilted her head. _Also, people instinctively trust us._  
          "Well, that's a good sign we're not hypnotised," Dean said. "Because I still haven't decided if we're going to shoot you."  
          "Woah, Dean," Sam said. "What are you talking about?  She needs help."  
          "I don't like having people in my head."  
          _I'M NOT IN YOUR HEAD._ Aneia wrote. _I don't want to trick people._  
          "Dean, just chill," Sam said.  
          "No." Dean said. "I need to know that what I'm feeling are my feelings, and not some tree-kid's."  
          Aneia wrinkled her nose momentarily. Then she turned to Castiel, imploringly.  
          "You don't appear to be hypnotised, Dean." Castiel said.  
          "But you could be hypnotised, too."  
          "Come on!" Sam said, exasperated.  
         _There is another thing._ Aneia wrote.  
          "Oh?" Dean said.  
          _The rewrite in our programing - we can't hypnotise an angel who's in control of us. Lucky for you, you have an angel._ She looked slightly pissed.  
          "What are you suggesting?" Sam asked.  
          _Castiel could use the rewrite, just to make you feel safe. You have to promise you'll let me go when this is done._  
          "Of course," Sam said. "But are you sure?"  
_Yeah. I have to do this, whatever it takes._  
          "How do we know you're telling the truth about angels?" Dean asked.  
          She snorted. _Try it and find out._ She glared.  
          "Okay," Dean said.  
          _Okay._ She wrote. _You two might want to plug your ears again, though._  
           Cas stepped towards her. She closed her eyes briefly, tensing up.  
          Castiel put his hands on her temples gently. He no longer seemed suspicious or threatening. There was a moment of silence. Then, Aneia rocked forward, her face contorting in pain. Her eyelids flickered and her breathing became shallow.  
          After a moment, Castiel stepped back.  
          Aneia let out a gasp, and then she spoke.  
          "Stop! This was a mistake. It hurts, I can't-"  
          It was the first time they had truly heard her voice. Sam wasn't sure what he had expected, exactly, but it sounded normal, human, and so very afraid. She was terrified, in pain, and he was terrified for her.  
          Castiel tilted his head. He could clearly see her distress. "I'm sorry, I can't."  
          She closed her eyes and reached for the notepad.  
_See?_ She wrote. The terror Sam had felt was beginning to subside.  
          "But you said it comes from real emotions. That means-"  
          She nodded, cutting him off. _Yes._ She wrote. _It does, but I knew what I was getting into._  
          "Are you sure you're okay?"  
          She nodded again. _I'll be fine. Let's just find Remiel and end this._ She looked up at the Winchesters, green-brown eyes damp with tears and practically glowing.  
          "Okay," Dean said, blinking. The whole scene had clearly surprised him. "But I don't know where Hamlin Street is."  
_I do. I can drive._  
          "You can drive?" He scoffed. "What are you, 13?"  
         _317_ , she glared.  
          "What?" Dean said, eyebrows raised.  
          _You're only sort of wrong about the 'tree-person' thing. We're older than we look._  
          "Seriously? How long do you live?"  
          _It varies. Most of us can live 4-5 thousand years._  
          "So you are a kid." Dean said.  
          She shrugged. _I still have my drivers licence. Are we doing this or what?_  
          "Don't hurt my baby," Dean said.  
          She turned to Sam, confused.  
          "He means the car," Sam supplied.  
          "Damn straight," Dean said.  
          "Just, give her the keys, Dean."  
          Reluctantly, Dean handed her the keys. "I'm watching you." He reminded.  
          She rolled her eyes. She moved to open the door, then paused. Hesitantly, she looked back at Castiel. She was asking for permission.  
He stood, stepping closer to her. "I know it's not...not pleasant having someone else in your mind. You don't need my permission."    
          She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Then lips twitching, she nodded and pulled open the door. She grabbed the notebook and followed them out.  
Aneia took the driver's seat, so Dean ended up shotgun, with Sam, Cas, and Eileen in the backseat.  
          "We've only got three angel blades," Dean said.  
          Aneia pointed to her throat.  
          "You're using your voice?"  
          She nodded.  
          "Okay. That still leaves us one short."  
          "It's okay," Eileen said. "I don't need one."  
          "Alright then. Let's roll."  
          As it turned out, Aneia could drive. She made the way through the Seattle streets with ease. It wasn't long before she'd turned onto Hamlin Street and parked the Impala. She gestured to the building in front of her expressively. The Winchesters quickly made earplugs. This time they made a pair for Castiel, too. Aneia entered the building first. It was a low, weakly lit warehouse. Almost immediately, Aneia cocked her head, brown curls hanging sideways. She scribbled on the notepad - I hear voices. She pointed into the darkness off to the right. Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged, Considering she was the only one who could actually hear, it was probably best to take her word for it. Twenty or so meters later, she held up a hand. They stopped. Peering through the gloom, Sam could see why. They'd come to a wall, and just around the corner were two figures. One stood, yelling at the other. He was kneeling, hands over his ears, shaking.  
          Aneia motioned them away from her.  
          "What?" Dean hissed. "Why?"  
          She just nodded in the direction she'd pointed. Eileen started to move that way, and so did Sam. In a moment, Dean found out why.  
_HEY!_ Aneia screamed stepping out from behind the wall.  
          Dean knew it was probably a bad idea, but he had to hear what they were saying. He took out his earplugs.  
          "Look who finally showed up. Come to surrender?" The angel asked. His voice was low, menacing   
          "No," Aneia said, as calmly as she could manage. "Let him go."  
          Remiel laughed. "Why should I?"  
          "Because you know what you're doing is wrong!" She put emphasis on every word. Dean could feel the truth of the statement, at least, as she believed it. And she believed it.  
          "Really?" He said, voice dripping with anger. "It won't be long before you're singing a different tune."  
He stepped closer to her. The other Nymph's eyes went wide. "No!" He shouted.  
          "Silence!" Remiel ordered. Kye cried out in pain, stumbling back.  
          For the first time, the Winchesters began to understand just how much power Aneia had handed Castiel, how vulnerable she was.  
          Remiel put his hands on her temples. He closed his eyes, then released her, as if she'd burned him.  
          "There's already an angel's mark on you," He sounded confused and angry. "Who is it?"  
          Aneia just smirked. Remiel growled. He turned away, taking in the situation. Aneia opened her mouth, about to speak, but he whipped back around, shoving her. She fell, yelping as her body struck the concrete.  
          "Aneia!" Kye shouted. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled against the angel's control.  
          "Stay!" Remiel ordered.  
          "No..." he groaned softly.  
          "Hey!" Dean snapped, gun raised. "You get away from them."  
          Remiel smiled. "Kye? Do what you're made for."  
          The Nymph's head rolled back on his shoulders. Dean didn't know how much longer he could hold out against the angel's power.  
          "Aneia," he murmered.  
          "Don't Kye! Please, please," she said.  
          "Kill him. Kill Remiel," Kye said, eyes glowing - literally glowing - with pain.  
          For once, Dean didn't care if some of the anger was coming from Kye. He knew he wanted to anyways.  
"Really, Kye," Remiel said. "Suicide by angel. That is cruel."  
          "Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Dean growled.  
          "Oh," Remiel sounded mildly surprised. "There are more of you. And there's the angel. Castiel - Heaven's most notorious." He looked at Sam and Dean. "That must make you the Winchesters."  
          "You know who we are?" Dean asked.  
          "Sure do." Remiel said.  
          "Then you know you should be very afraid." Dean said.  
          Remiel smiled coldly. Dean rushed him. Remiel knocked him away, sending him flying.  
          "Dean!" Sam yelled. He and Eileen exchanged a quick glance before spreading out, flanking the angel. Castiel stood ready, his angel blade slipping into his hand.  
          "Castiel," the other angel said. "Look at you, still working with humans."  
          Eileen fired. The bullet tore through Remiel, but he barely blinked. "You think a gun will kill me?" he laughed.  
          "This will," Cas growled. He stabbed the angel blade towards Remiel, but Remiel lunged, catching his wrists and knocking the blade away. Cas tried to rip his arm away, and Remiel jerked back, eyes glowing white, Sam's angel blade protruding from his chest.  
Kye slumped forward, gasping painfully for air. Aneia stumbled to his side.  
          "Kye?" She called quietly. "Are you okay? Hey?"  
          It was strange, actually hearing her talk after days of using a notepad to communicate. Kye lifted his head slowly. His breathing was steadier, but he was still shaking, and there were traces of blood around his eyes. He just shook his head and pointed to the hunters. She nodded.  
          "I know, but it's okay. They came to help, and they have earplugs in. And Eileen's Deaf. Turns out, ASL is hypnotic; you just have to be pretty fluent to be effected."  
          "Oh, uh, I actually took mine out," Dean said.  
          Aneia facepalmed. "Why would you do that?" she asked.  
          Dean felt bad. He was pretty sure that was coming from Aneia. Man, it was freaky how that worked.  
          She took a deep breath and pointed to the notebook she'd left on the floor.  
          _Sorry._ She wrote. _But seriously, what were you thinking?_  
          "I wanted to hear what was happening. Sue me."  
          She rolled her eyes.  
          _Come on._ She wrote to Kye. _I can patch you up at their motel. Then we can wrap this up_ \- she glanced at Cas - _and we won't bother you_ \- to the Winchesters - _anymore._  
          Kye grabbed the notebook from her. _What Remiel said, about an angel's mark - did you let this angel take control of you?_  
          _It was neccessary. Besides, he'll let me go._  
          _You believe that?_  
          "I will." Cas said. "I mean it."  
          Kye looked like he was struggling to control himself. He wanted to say something.  
          _Let's go back to the motel. We can figure everything out there._ She handed him the notebook pointedly.  
          He looked at her, searching, before writing - fine.  
This time, Dean drove. There wasn't enough room in the Impala, so Castiel said he'd meet them back at the motel and disappeared. The drive was silent. At the motel, Aneia went to the sink and carefully helped Kye clean up with the cold water. As it turned out, the mind control wasn't the only harm Remiel had inflicted on him. After that was done, Aneia turned back to Sam, Dean, and Eileen. _Thank you._ She wrote. _We're safe now, and there shouldn't be anymore swan dives from the cliff._  
          "Of course," Sam said.  
          "Ready?" Castiel asked.  
          She blinked once, then nodded slowly. He closed the space between them, placing his hands on her temples. There was a flicker of pain in her eyes, then she relaxed. Castiel stepped away.  
          "Better?" He asked.  
          Aneia smiled. She motioned for Kye get up. He'd waited in the bathrrom, suspicious of the hunters.  
_Thanks again._ She wrote, handing Dean the notepad. The she thought of something. She put a hand up, saying _wait a minute_. She pulled two slips of paper from her pocket. She handed one to Sam and one to Eileen. They both had the same cell phone number on them. She pointed to herself - _mine._  
          "Thanks." Sam said. "So we can call you if we need you?"  
          She nodded smiling, then mimed tapping on a phone screen with her thumbs.  
          "Or text," Eileen translated.  
          Aneia smiled again, and raised a hand farewell.  
          After the two Nymphs had left, Dean turned to Sam. "That Kye seems a little...grouchy."  
          "He's just scared," Sam said.  
          "I don't think I was helping," Cas said.  
          "Anyways," Sam said. "I think we made some friends."  
          "Yeah," Eileen smiled. "I should get going. I was working a case in Idaho."  
          "You don't need any help, do you?," Sam asked.

          "I got it covered," Eileen said.

          "Yeah, I'm sure you do," Sam smiled. "Thanks for coming up."  
          "No problem." She said. "See you later."  
          And with that, it was just the three of them again.  
          "Time to head back to the bunker?" Dean suggested.  
          "I think so," Sam said.  
 


End file.
